


Gato

by Palomer (Muyun)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Romance, amistad, un gato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyun/pseuds/Palomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El gato siempre sabe llamar la atención, no lo pongan a prueba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gato

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho este manga, pero no me pertenece sino a Kosuke.
> 
> No he escrito antes de estos personajes, gracias por leer.

Nicolas se sienta y observa el mundo desde su perspectiva.

Sobre la cornisa de un edificio fuma un cigarrillo, un gato se pasea por su lado, roza su cola contra su pelvis y lo mira moviendo los labios como si pensara en que él pretende hacer caso a su orden. El hombre sólo lo empuja con una mano en tanto el humo silente se escapa de sus fosas nasales.

Entonces observa que Alex pasa por el callejón moviendo esa bolsa donde posiblemente carga algo que su compañero ha enviado a arreglar. El hombre ladea el rostro como intentando adivinar los pensamientos de la muchacha, se rasca la nuca y de pronto se da cuenta de que ella se gira a mirarlo. Pestañea. 

El gato se vuelve a frotar, esta vez contra una de sus piernas. Mira a la mujer y mueve la diminuta boca. De seguro el animal llamó la atención de la morena.

Ella sonríe y mueve la mano saludando al pelinegro.

El la observa sin hacer movimiento aparte de respirar.

Ella tuerce los labios como frustrada por la actitud tomada por Nicolas, decide continuar y se pierde por el callejón.

El gato se comienza a rascar el mentón y el hombre nuevamente empuja al animal antes de suspirar profundo.


End file.
